


Dongsaengs Do It Sweeter

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band), Park Yoohwan - Fandom
Genre: Band Fic, First Kiss, M/M, Unrequited Crush, implied Jaejoong/Yoochun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's hard not to lust after Jaejoong, and when Jaejoong is more than willing, and well ... While Yoochun's away at an awards show ...
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoohwan





	Dongsaengs Do It Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Hwannie?”

Yoohwan turned his head to Jaejoong and swallowed at the smile on his lips. “Huh?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Yoohwan almost spit out his soju, choking on it. “W-what?”

Jaejoong’s smile widened and he reached over, took Yoohwan’s bottle and placed it on the coffee table. He crawled over the couch with hands on and then over Yoohwan’s lap. “I want to kiss you. I want to taste you and lick at your lips.”

Yoohwan figured that had he not actually had a sensual, slightly drunk Jaejoong crawling onto his lap he would have laughed at how his mouth was open.

Jaejoong pressed his hands into the couch on either side of Yoohwan’s head and leaned down and pressed their lips together. He held the soft kiss for only a few moments, and then he pulled away, licked his own lips and smiled. “So good. Again?”

With his mind blank, Yoohwan nodded.

Jaejoong carded his hands through Yoohwan’s hair before kissing him again, this time with his lips open.

Yoohwan tried not to die.

Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong was on his lap, kissing him. He tried to follow along.

“So pretty,” Jaejoong mumbled in his lips. “Taste good.” He licked at Yoohwan’s lips. With little noises of what Yoohwan could only describe as glee, Jaejoong tightened his grip in Yoohwan’s hair, tilted his head back and sucked wet marks along his jaw and down his jaw.

Oh god. Kim Jaejoong was sucking on his neck.

Kim Jaejoong, who he’d had a massive crush on since he’d first seen a picture of the kid, emailed to him by his brother almost ten years ago.

His brother. Fuck.

“Hyung, stop.”

“Don’t want to, god, Hwannie, don’t tell me to stop.”

“Yoochun is going to kill you.”

Jaejoong lifted his head, lips leaving the skin of Yoohwan’s neck with a wet smack. He smirked. “You let me worry about your brother.” He dragged his fingers over the fabric of Yoohwan’s tank top.

“Hyung, he ... he ...”

Jaejoong grumbled nothing intelligible and went back to Yoohwan’s neck. He shifted, hands curling around Yoohwan’s waist and legs spreading over one of Yoohwan’s legs. Dropping his hips, he rolled his erection over Yoohwan’s thigh.

“Fuck, hyung.” Yoohwan gasped and his grip on Jaejoong’s belt loops tightened. He tilted his head back, shivering from the delighted whimper from Jaejoong. He wasn’t really sure how Jaejoong could climb even further into his lap, but it happened and Jaejoong’s crotch pressed into his chest, hips curling and hands in Yoohwan’s hair. He tugged his head back and licked Yoohwan’s lips. His eyes opened, and Yoohwan held his breath. His hands dropped to Jaejoong’s ass, pulling his hyung closer.

“Pretty dongsaeng,” Jaejoong cooed and kissed both of his cheeks.

Yoohwan blushed, heat rushing to his face.

“Pretty dongsaeng, pretty boy. Want you. Want you so hard, pretty baby.”

Yoohwan shivered and shook his head. “You’re drunk.”

“Not enough to not know what I want. Want you. Want to be just like this.” He dropped his hips and grinded against him. Their lips met with a heavy moan from both of them. “Want you like this, but naked, and together, inside me.”

“Hyung, I ... I ...”

Jaejoong pulled his head away enough to pout at him. His fingers traced Yoohwan’s jaw and neckline. Soft touches that sent tingles straight to his dick.

Yoohwan wanted this. Wanted this since the first day he had actually met Jaejoong in person. He’d been a whole of fifteen years old. The bubbly feelings of hero-worship surfaced again. He’d seen Jaejoong and gotten to know him where he was almost as much an older brother as Yoochun was. But this ... he ... could not.

Yoochun was definitely more protective of him.

“Yoochun-hyung, he ... he--”

Jaejoong smiled widely. “He is at a fancy-shmancy reward show, and I won’t tell him if you don’t. And anyway, you kiss better than he does.”

“Hyung!”

Jaejoong laughed and shook his head. “Come on, dongsaeng. Please. Please. We don’t have to do anything else, but let me suck on your cock. Let me swallow you down while you pull my hair and make me choke on your come.”

Yoohwan shivered.

“Maybe if I was naked ...” Jaejoong grabbed the hem of his tight t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He reached for his jeans, but Yoohwan grabbed his hand.

Jaejoong pouted again.

Yoohwan pressed his hands to Jaejoong’s strong chest. He knew Jaejoong had been going back to the gym and touching his heated skin was much better than running a finger over a half-naked concert picture on his laptop.

Jaejoong sighed and shifted again, settling down on Yoohwan’s lap. His fingers slipped under Yoohwan’s shirt and rubbed his skin.

“Hyung,” Yoohwan whispered.

“Yeah, baby?”

Yoohwan swallowed and leaned forward. He ran his tongue along the tattoo-ed words on his chest and then over the butterly on the other side of his chest. His hands curled around Jaejoong’s back, fingers tracing where he thought the tattoos back there were.

“You can bite me, dongsaeng. I want you to bite me.”

Yoohwan shivered and bit him, not too hard, just hard enough to hear Jaejoong hiss. He tugged at Yoohwan’s shirt and Yoohwan pulled his mouth away and lifted his arms. He put his mouth right back on Jaejoong’s skin.

Jaejoong ran his hands up and down Yoohwan’s arms. “So good. So good. So pretty.”

Yoohwan ran his tongue along Jaejoong’s collarbone before pulling his head back. Jaejoong’s lips were there in a moment, his tongue in Yoohwan’s mouth.  
_Come over, dongsaeng. We’ll watch your ugly brother on TV together._

Yoohwan did not foresee his night turning out this way after he got Jaejoong’s text. But he definitely needed to stop protesting. He ran his hands up Jaejoong’s back, fingers tracing shaking muscles. Jaejoong was holding himself back.

Yoohwan appreciated that. If he wasn’t, Yoohwan figured Jaejoong would already be riding his cock.

Their kiss deepened. Jaejoong’s hips curled and he rubbed his trapped erection on Yoohwan’s stomach again.

Yoohwan dug his fingers into Jaejoong’s back and dragged his hands down. Jaejoong arched into the rough touch, moaning into his mouth. Yoohwan did it again and added nails.

Jaejoong broke away from his mouth with a whimper, hips rocking almost violently. “Please, Hwannie, please. Naked. I want ... I want to rub my dick against your skin.”

Yoohwan shivered and slid his hands to Jaejoong’s waist. He nodded. “O-okay, hyung.”

Jaejoong moaned and leaned back. He licked his lips and ran his hands over his chest, pausing only long enough to pinch his nipples. He shoved one hand in his pants and gripped the button with the other one. His hips rolled and then his thumb and finger twisted and the button released. He sucked his stomach in and lowered his zipper.

No underwear.

Yoohwan figured he should have already noticed that, but really come on. Jaejoong was on his lap and wanting to fuck him. He wasn’t required to notice details. He moaned and grabbed the top of Jaejoong’s jeans and pulled the denim back. Jaejoong’s cock sprung free, settling against the metal bite of zipper.

Jaejoong pushed up, kneeling. His hands again wrapped in Yoohwan’s hair and he pressed against his body, thrusting lightly.

Yoohwan moaned, mouth finding skin to suck on right above his nipple. His hands shoved into the back of Jaejoong’s jeans, pushing them down and cupping his ass. He pulled him tight against him.

Jaejoong whimpered his name and sped up. His body moved to the side and up and down, and wet sticky warmth spread between them.

“God, pretty boy, I want to rub myself on your body forever. Fuck.”

That sounded okay to Yoohwan, except for his erection that wasn’t getting any attention trapped in his jeans.

Yoohwan pulled his mouth away from the purple hicky and leaned his head back on the couch. Jaejoong took that as an invitation to kiss him and his body curled over him, pressing tight to keep his cock on Yoohwan’s body.

“Suck,” Yoohwan managed to say. “Said something about sucking.”

Jaejoong smiled and sucked Yoohwan’s lower lip into his mouth. “What was that?” he asked, licking Yoohwan’s lower lip.

“You ... suck on me. My dick. Suck me off.”

Jaejoong dragged his tongue down Yoohwan’s lower lip as he moved his knees back. He slid down Yoohwan’s body on his way to the floor. “You want me to suck on you,” he said and rubbed his face on Yoohwan’s trapped erection.

“Yes, god, please.”

Jaejoong smiled. “What am I going to suck on, dongsaeng? Your jeans?” He ran his hands up and down Yoohwan’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Yoohwan muttered and with shaking hands, undid his jeans. He had to lift up to push pants and boxers down his thighs. Jaejoong’s hands helped, pulling them off completely from his spot on the floor. He ran his hands up Yoohwan’s thighs, to the bends of his legs and back down. Yoohwan moaned from the teasing touches, cock throbbing.

“Looks yummy,” Jaejoong said just before lowering his head. He ran his tongue up the length and around the crown.

Yoohwan moaned and dug his fingers into the couch cushions.

Jaejoong’s lips closed around the head for a moment, sucking lightly. He let it go with a wet slurp. “You can pull my hair.”

Yoohwan nodded and Jaejoong smiled widely and went back to his cock. He lifted it by the head without touching it and let it slide into his throat. Yoohwan moved his hands and ran them up Jaejoong’s tattooed shoulders. He traced the tips of the words he could see and then moved higher, up his neck. Jaejoong sucked with a bit more pressure and lowered his head. Yoohwan moaned loudly, fingers tightening just under his jaw.

Jaejoong turned his head a bit and their eyes met, and Yoohwan held his breath and just watched, wide-eyed while Jaejoong took all of him down his throat. His hand tightened and his other hand ran through his hair. He sucked hard and Yoohwan’s hand tightened in his hair. Between both hands he cradled Jaejoong’s head and moved it up and down slowly.

Jaejoong hummed in encouragement and kept his mouth in a tight hold around his cock. Yoohwan’s legs opened more and Jaejoong’s fingers trailed up his inner thighs. He scratched lightly over the sensitive inner curves, high enough that his fingertips brushed over Yoohwan’s balls.

“God, hyung, fuck. Fuck, yes.”

Yoohwan’s head was swimming, body thrumming with pleasure and need. He didn’t want to come, but he was surprised that he hadn’t come as soon as Jaejoong touched his dick.

Jaejoong’s hands pressed firmer and he sped up. Yoohwan followed his lead, tangling both hands in his hair and pulling up and down.

He could hear himself moaning, but like outside himself, an echo as it radiated through Jaejoong’s living room. His hips lifted and he shifted down the couch. Jaejoong grunted at the new angle, but easily followed his lead. Yoohwan fucked his mouth, grunting in a spurts as his orgasm grew. Jaejoong squeezed his knees, and through blurry vision Yoohwan watched Jaejoong’s face. His mouth stretched around his cock and eyes shut tight. Yoohwan wasn’t sure if he was breathing and didn’t care. He was too close to coming to care.

Jaejoong whimpered, mouth tightening. Yoohwan planted his feet, legs spreading again, and thrust faster and yanked Jaejoong’s head down. He felt Jaejoong gag and he tried to slow down, but he was too close. The pleasure grew and then died, pulsed and then stilled, over and over, growing and twisting. Jaejoong swallowed and sucked hard, and Yoohwan came, orgasm washing through him. His body shook with each wave of pleasure, and he screamed, his release pulsing from him and down Jaejoong’s throat.

Jaejoong moaned, sucking and swallowing, bobbing his head on his own now that Yoohwan couldn’t move. He sank back into the couch, gasping, twitching. He almost felt like crying from sheer disbelief.

Jaejoong slowly drew back on his dick, sucking softly, but it was still too sensitive and Yoohwan moaned. His hand tightened in Jaejoong’s hair and pulled him up.

Jaejoong smiled up at him, licking his lips and swallowing roughly. “Good, pretty dongsaeng?” he asked, voice raspy.

Yoohwan nodded. “Fuck, yes. Good. So good.”

Jaejoong smiled wider and climbed up, using Yoohwan’s body to steady himself. Sometime while he was on his knees, he’d taken his pants off and he dropped his very naked body on Yoohwan’s lap. He tilted Yoohwan’s head up and kissed him softly, mouths open and tongues touching.

Yoohwan settled his hands on Jaejoong’s naked hips, sliding them around his waist. He tugged, pulling Jaejoong close until his leaking wet erection was sliding on his skin again.

“God, that ... that ...” Yoohwan nodded. “Good. So good.”

Jaejoong chuckled and dropped his body. Their cocks brushed and Jaejoong grabbed them both, pumping lightly. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Yoohwan nodded.

“I wanted to fuck you so hard when you were fifteen.”

Yoohwan moaned.

“I had so many fantasies about bending you over, your little ass in the air, your long hair wrapped around my hand while I thrust in and out of you and stole your virginity.”

Yoohwan nodded. “God, yes, me too. But ... but ...”

“Yeah, I know,” Jaejoong said with a pout. “Your brother told me that you weren’t a virgin.”

Yoohwan scoffed. “Dickhead. That was a secret.”

Jaejoong giggled and forced his arms around Yoohwan’s waist and pressed his face to his chest. “Yeah, but he tells me everything. And I also promised Yoochun I’d wait until you were eighteen, and then the lawsuit happened and you were dating that actress, and then you were acting, and you’re such a good actor, Yoohwannie.”

Yoohwan chuckled. “Thanks, hyung.”

Jaejoong’s hand trailed down his chest to his cock. He pumped slowly, and Yoohwan shut his eyes, letting himself feel the pleasure from it and grow hard again. “So was this just a blow job, or do you want to prep me and fuck me?”

Yoohwan shivered and nodded. “Feel your ass clench around my fingers and cock? Yes. Lube.”

Jaejoong reached for the coffee table and Yoohwan tightened his hold around his waist to make sure he didn’t fall. He opened one drawer, rifled through it, shut the drawer and opened the other one. This one had a small bottle of lube. Jaejoong lifted it up to his ear and shook it to see how empty it was.

“That’ll be enough,” Jaejoong said and readjusted with his legs on each side of Yoohwan’s lap again. “If not, we’ll go to the bedroom. Lots of lube in there.” He snapped open the cap and shook it between his fingers, smiling at Yoohwan.

Yoohwan smiled back and reluctantly removed one hand and held it up, palm up. Jaejoong tilted the bottle of lube and squeezed a thick amount onto Yoohwan’s fingers. He recapped it and then tossed it to a couch cushion. He rearranged on Yoohwan’s lap, arms around his neck, ass lifted just enough.

Yoohwan reached underneath him. It was tempting to stop at his hard dick, but Yoohwan bypassed it and slid his slick fingers behind his balls and up the crease of his ass. Jaejoong lowered his head and moaned in Yoohwan’s ear. Yoohwan pressed a finger inside him, and teeth closed around the earlobe with another beautiful hiss. There was something about that noise, an quick exhale between teeth, that sent shivers up Yoohwan’s spine. He pumped his finger slowly, mouthing the tense tendon at Jaejoong’s neck. Jaejoong rolled his hips with each movement and pressed kisses up his jaw. He shuddered still and said, “Another, dongsaeng. Two more, three more.”

Yoohwan smiled and lifted his head for a kiss while pressing in a second finger. Jaejoong moaned into his mouth, body tightening, pulsing around his fingers. Yoohwan spread his fingers and twisted them before pulling them out.

“God, that feels good,” Jaejoong said, lips hovering over Yoohwan’s. “Your tongue would make it better, but we’ll save that for another day.”

“Another day?” Yoohwan questioned, voice wavering.

Jaejoong smiled and nodded. “Yes, god yes. If your brother doesn’t kill me.”

Yoohwan chuckled. “He won’t find out.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes at a particular twist of Yoohwan’s fingers and he tried to emulate it. “You ... you, going to touch you all the time.”

“You already do.”

“Gonna ... going to ride your cock all the time, pretty boy.”

“He might notice that.”

Jaejoong sighed and dropped his hips. “Add another finger before I get impatient and just sit on your dick.”

Yoohwan added a third finger. Jaejoong keened, kissed him roughly and lifted his hips up and down, fucking himself on Yoohwan’s fingers. With a ragged moan, Jaejoong reached for the bottle of lube. He snagged it with his fingertips and dragged it over to them. He was doing all this while still trying to move up and down.

Yoohwan laughed and grabbed the bottle. He opened it and poured a stream onto his dick.

Jaejoong moaned, both hands wrapping around his dick. The bottom one squeezed tightly and the top one rolled over and over the soft sensitive head.

Yoohwan moaned. “Hyung, god, don’t do that.”

Jaejoong chuckled. He put his slick hands at Yoohwan’s hips and shifted up. Yoohwan pulled his fingers from Jaejoong’s body and held up his cock one hand and put his other on Jaejoong’s waist. Jaejoong held steady and then followed Yoohwan’s guidance. The head of Yoohwan’s dick slipped over his cleft a couple times, and they both moaned. Jaejoong tried to kiss him, but Yoohwan didn’t follow it, concentrating on Jaejoong’s wet slick body. He had to slide down the couch a bit and then he managed to get his fingers in position and held himself steady and then pushed up. Jaejoong pressed back, and with another mutual moan, Yoohwan entered Jaejoong’s clenching entrance.

Jaejoong sighed, hips twisting for comfort. His fingers tightened on Yoohwan’s hips as he settled himself lower and lower.

Yoohwan didn’t dare move for the fear of coming in seconds.

“Touch me,” Jaejoong whispered as soon as he was seated in Yoohwan’s lap.

Yoohwan had to take a few deep breaths before unclenching his hand from Jaejoong’s side. His hand was shaking, but he curled his fingers around the shaft and stroked. Jaejoong’s head fell back and he moaned, rolling his hips slowly. His entrance clenched around Yoohwan tightly, pulsing. Another deep moan dragged up from Yoohwan’s throat. “Fuck, hyung.”

“Feels good,” Jaejoong moaned and leaned forward, his forearms on the back of the couch. Their lips met in a heavy kiss and Jaejoong finally moved, lifting his hips. The drag on his cock was just as intense and Jaejoong sitting quickly did nothing to make it better. Yoohwan moaned, eyes rolling back, and tried not to thrust frantically.

Jaejoong gasped softly and moved his hips slowly. “God, this is better than I thought,” he whispered. “Feels so good to finally be on your dick, dongsaeng.”

“Fuck yeah.”

Jaejoong’s hands clasped around Yoohwan’s neck and he pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. “Hold on, pretty boy.”

Yoohwan took a deep breath that left him in a groan as Jaejoong moved. He set a quick pace, violently thrusting down and yanking himself up. Yoohwan gripped his hips tighter and could do nothing more but lay there with his mouth open, breath whooshing through him. Jaejoong’s body pulsed around him.

“God,” Yoohwan breathed and they kissed again.

Jaejoong suddenly slowed, whimpering in his mouth. “You feel amazing. Next ... next round. Behind me. Fuck me from behind.”

Yoohwan nodded. “Watch my cock slide in and out of you.”

“Yes, yes. Come on. Touch me. Make me come.”

Yoohwan wrapped his hand around Jaejoong’s cock again, pumping double time to the slow movements. Clear fluid streamed down to Yoohwan’s body, mixing with the lube and sweat that covered them both. Jaejoong nodded and moaned, going a bit faster. He lifted one arm, tugging at his own hair and pressed the other hand to Yoohwan’s chest. His nails dug into his skin, just above his nipple.

“God, hyung. Can’t.” Yoohwan moaned, hips rising to meet Jaejoong’s body. He lost the rhythm on Jaejoong’s dick and his hyung took over, stroking himself.

Jaejoong fisted his hair, yanking him forward. They kissed again, swallowing groans and whimpers, and Yoohwan gasped as pleasure shot through him. He bit down on Jaejoong’s lip. Jaejoong pulled away with a small protest and then returned the pleasure of pain. But he bit down on Yoohwan’s neck, sucking and chewing on one fleshy spot. His body tightened around Yoohwan and he moaned into Yoohwan’s skin and heavy loads of wet heat splattered all over Yoohwan’s chest and stomach. Jaejoong entrance pulsed through his orgasm and Yoohwan hadn’t thought that it could have felt better.

Jaejoong pulled away from his neck and smiled and moved his hips and kissed Yoohwan softly until Yoohwan was shuddering and whimpering through another orgasm. Unlike the first one, this one exploded from him all at once, almost painful and surprising. One minute he was far from the peak and the next he was thrown over it. He pumped his release into Jaejoong’s body and collapsed, boneless against the couch.

Jaejoong hummed in amusement and stilled his movements. He pressed a light kiss to Yoohwan’s open mouth.

“Feels really really amazing, hyung.”

“Yeah. Sweet and sexy.” He ran his hands up Yoohwan’s chest and through his come. He pressed a dirty finger to Yoohwan’s lips, and Yoohwan sucked it into his mouth. He moaned at the taste and sat up, wrapping his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and holding him tightly.

"You're better at this than your brother, too."

"God, hyung, come on. Way to ruin everything."

Jaejoong chuckled.

“Should have done that years ago,” Yoohwan said with a sigh.

“Are we going to do it again?”

Yoohwan smiled. “Tonight?”

“Sure. Or tomorrow. Maybe next weekend.”

“Are you confessing, hyung?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “No. Your cock just feels really good inside me.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Come on. Let’s go take a shower and get another orgasm inside me before your brother crawls into bed with me.”

Yoohwan pulled away with a look. “What?”

Jaejoong patted his cheek. “Your brother is going to get drunk at an after rewards party and if he doesn’t go home with some actress, he’s going to fall into my bed, drunk off his ass. It happens all the time.”

“He’s going to kill you when he finds me in bed with you.”

Jaejoong smiled and kissed him again. “Maybe, but you’re worth it, pretty boy.”


End file.
